


The Countdown

by rosebud1214



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst I guess, Cuddles, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, blowjobs woo, panic attack warning I hope u ppl read these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1214/pseuds/rosebud1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So. </p>
<p>The world was ending. </p>
<p>In the most stereotypical way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is my first contribution to the haikyuu fandom. Good luck ;)). Also I use their first names for the majority of this and I do not have proper punctuation but do I give a fuck? No, I do not.

So. 

The world was ending. 

In the most stereotypical way. 

A huge-ass meteor would hit the planet and wipe out civilization. 

Iwaizumi's heart sank. He felt sick. The world was ending. He wasn't going to see another sunrise. Another sunset. He would never get to feel the slap of a perfectly set volleyball against his palm again. Dizzily, he picked up his phone and called the only person he could ever imagine spending this day with. 

"Oikawa. I'm coming over" he said in a shaky voice. 

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa answered, his voice sounding watery even through the phone. "Why would you come here? It's the last day of the world's existence, and you have family around here. Go see them"

"No" Iwaizumi replied. "The only person I can even bear spending the day with is you. I'll be there in five" he stated and hung up the phone. Slowly he turned the key in his car's ignition and attempted to steady himself for the short ride to Oikawa's. 

He didn't even have the chance to knock before the apartment door was opened and he was dragged into the room and into a crushing hug. 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa whispered. Tears rolled hot down his cheeks and Iwaizumi could feel them land on his back. 

He buried his face into Oikawa's shoulder and let his own tears fall. 

Eventually they found themselves on the couch. Oikawa's head lay in Iwaizumi's lap. 

"Iwa-chan, I can't believe the stars betrayed me"

"What does that even mean?"

"I spent my whole life looking up at them, admiring them, loving them, and now they do this. Why?"

Iwaizumi just stroked his hair. 

"I don't know, Oikawa"

"Tooru. It's our last day. Just call me Tooru"

"As long as you call me Hajime"

"Ok, Hajime"

Tooru looked up. His soft brown eyes locked with Hajime's hardened steel ones. He watched as that steel softened and started to shine with unshed tears. 

He reached up, placing his hand on Hajime's cheek. Hajime leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and placing his hand on top of the other's

"Iwa...Hajime?"

"Hmm?"

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

Hajime opened his eyes wide. A flush crawled up his neck into his face. 

"What?" 

"Hajime, I love you" Tooru looked away and sat up, removing his head from Hajime's lap. It was a dumb move and he knew it. He knew Hajime didn't love him back but fuck, if now wasn't as good a time as any to confess then he didn't know what was. 

Hajime didn't know what to do. He loved Tooru back, of course, and he thought he was obvious. He wanted to spend his last day with Tooru, did he not get any signals from that? He was so dense sometimes, but that was one of the things he loved about him. 

Still, he hesitated. Why bother telling him if they couldn't make anything out of it? It was the last day of existence after all. These and other thoughts swirled through his head quickly before he finally answered. 

"I... I love you too, Tooru"

That really wasn't the answer Tooru was expecting. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. 

"Wait, what? Really?"

Hajime grabbed Tooru's face and brought it up to his. 

"God, you're cute when you're surprised" he whispered, before bringing their lips together. 

It started off slow, lips opening to allow entrance. Before long it became hungry, as if neither could get enough of the other. Tooru was pulled onto Hajime's lap, lips still never leaving each other. 

Tooru was the one who broke it. 

"I...still can't believe you said it back"

"What?" Hajime asked, panting slightly with a reddened face. "What did you expect? Earlier I told you that you were the only one I could even bear to be around, even over my own family. What did that mean to you?"

"I just...didn't expect it ok. I-I'm not complaining I just-" he was quieted by Hajime's mouth covering his again in a brief kiss. 

"Do you ever shut up?" He whispered before placing his lips on Tooru's once more. 

Hajime grabbed Tooru's ass, and began grinding his hardening dick against Tooru. He moaned softly at the friction. 

Tooru snaked his hands under Hajime's shirt. He ran his hands over his abs, perfectly sculpted from years of volleyball. He reached his pecs and flicked his nipples slightly, causing Hajime to yelp in pleasurable surprise. 

They broke their kiss briefly to remove their shirts. Their hands moved up and down each other's bodies, learning every inch of exposed skin. 

"Iwaizumi. Hajime. Can I...?" Tooru gestured down at the bulge in Hajime's pants that looked almost painful. He nodded. 

Tooru quickly undid Hajime's button and zipper and pulled down his underwear, exposing his already dripping cock. 

He grabbed it, slowly pumping his hand up and down. He made sure to rub his thumb across the head, earning a hiss from Hajime. 

Tooru then bent down. He licked a stripe up Hajime's shaft before popping the tip in his mouth. Hajime placed a hand over his mouth to stifle the moan that escaped his lips and started to buck his hips up into Tooru. 

Tooru began bobbing his head, taking more and more of Hajime into his mouth as far as he could go and then some. Hajime had given up trying to stay quiet and was releasing loud moans that made Tooru's cock twitch. 

"F-fuck Tooru, I'm gonna come" Hajime breathed, but Tooru kept going. With a groan from Hajime, Tooru felt hot liquid squirt down his throat in sticky strings. He kept bobbing his head to help Hajime ride through his orgasm. 

Tooru popped his mouth off and wiped it, grinning up at Hajime. 

"Who would've thought it would have to be the end of the world for me to have the privilege of sucking off Iwaizumi Hajime" he said. 

"We aren't done yet. Someone still needs attention" Hajime purred as he reached over to grab a handful of Tooru's bulge. He moaned at the contact. 

"I-it won't take long I promise you that" Tooru gasped. 

Hajime undid Tooru's jeans and slid them down along with his underwear. His length popped up red and leaking, just ready to be touched. 

Hajime wrapped his hand around it and pumped. A few strokes is all it took before Tooru was gasping and shooting thick webs of semen into Hajime's hand.

"I t-told you" Tooru stated breathlessly. 

Hajime laughed breathily. He grabbed a tissue from the end table next to him and wiped off his sticky hand. 

"C'mere Tooru" he slurred sleepily as he opened his arms in an invitation to cuddle. 

"First, put your dick back in your pants. I'm not cuddling you with a limp dick pressing against me. Second, don't you dare fall asleep. You're not allowed. You can't just sleep through the end of the world" Tooru responded and waited patiently for Hajime's length to be back where it belonged before entrusting himself to the warmth of the arms encircling him. 

After about half an hour, Tooru felt hot drops of liquid land on his shirt. He looked up at Hajime. He was crying silently. 

"Hajime..." he whispered and wiped his cheek with his thumb. 

"Tooru...the world is ending. We have..." he looked over at the clock hanging on the wall just above the doorway. He paled. "F...five fucking minutes" 

Panic settled deep into Tooru's chest. 

"T-the world is...is ending its all gonna be gone no more volleyball no more school no more Star Wars no more you no more me no more ANYTHING!" he began rambling, his heart raced, his breath came in short staggered breaths. He got off of Hajime and paced the room. The rambling didn't stop as fat tears rolled down his pale face. Hajime watched in shock. 

Tooru's mind swirled with thoughts and memories of his life. Certain images pushed their way forward. 

His sister handing him his nephew Takeru for the first time. He was such a little thing, squalling even though Tooru tried soothing him with comforting words. 

Then it was the first time someone successfully spiked his toss. The feeling of success and victory that flooded through him at the sight. 

Next was his teammates from Aoba Johsai. "We believe in you, Oikawa" they said. They clapped him on the back. "You lose this game though, and you owe us dinner" they laughed, and he laughed too. 

His mind settled on Hajime. Iwaizumi Hajime. The boy he'd been in love with since they first met. His smile, his scowl, the way his muscles flexed and moved as he jumped to spike his tosses, they flickered through his mind faster than all the others. Years of memories with him playing at once, the good times, the bad, and everything in between. 

It sunk in that these would be the last memories he'd make with him. His last moments with Iwaizumi Hajime would be full of tears and panic. 

"HAJIME HAJIME HELP ME I CAN'T BREATHE" he shouted suddenly. 

Hajime bolted off the couch and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy. 

Boys. That's what they were. Just boys, hardly even out of high school. And that's all they'd ever be. 

"Tooru, listen to me. It's alright" Hajime whispered soothingly into the other's ear, stroking his feathery hair softly. 

Tooru pushed his face into his shoulder and screamed. He screamed until his voice broke. Heart wrenching sobs wracked his body and all Hajime could do was hold him. It would have to be enough. Or would it?

"Wise men say" He began to sing. 

"W-what?"

"Only fools rush in"

"Hajime what-"

"But I can't help falling in love with you" he whispered into Tooru's ear. 

Hajime intertwined their fingers with one hand and placed the other on Tooru's hip, starting to sway. Tooru straightened up and looked at him, fresh tears flooding his eyes

"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you" Hajime continued and stared right into Tooru's eyes. 

"Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be" Hajime was crying too, voice growing shaky. 

"Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with y-"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
